Nutella
by watchitstark
Summary: She wasn't sure what had started this attraction between them, but she was aware of it that morning, and she never stopped being aware after it. Bering and Wells super-duper fluff.


Helena smirked as she stared around her at the mess she had made. All she'd been trying to do was find out how the toaster worked, promise. That's what she'd tell Myka anyway. She'd just bent back over to try to separate the last few components when just the person she'd been thinking of stopped in the doorway, observing the mess she had made with a look of horror on her face.

"Helena, is that the toaster?!" the younger woman questioned as she warily approached the table.

"Indeed it is!" she replied enthusiastically. "I was trying to figure out how it works and I appear to have made a rather large mess," she smirked as innocently as possible at Myka, who tried desperately hard to find that expression anything but rather attractive, but found that she simply couldn't.

"But I'd just been coming down to make lunch. I was going to have toast," she pouted.

"Toast is not a lunch food," the older woman reminded her and the curly haired Agent laughed.

"No, I know," she lowered her voice to a whisper and glanced around furtively. "I really felt like Nutella and that's best on toast."

"Oh really, and here I thought that Myka Bering would never deign to eat so unhealthily."

"I don't!" she said, a tiny bit sulkily. "Usually."

Helena laughed. "What's so good about it on toast, anyway? I don't really see the appeal, personally."

"Well it goes all gooey and warm and sticky…" she trailed off, her stomach rumbling as she realised how hungry she really was. The inventor was fighting the urge to kiss that look of pleasure off of Myka's face.

"You could always toast it in that other way that Leena does when she makes those hot cheese sandwiches?" A look of confusion came across the genius's face as she tried to remember what that particular kind of cooking was called.

"The grill! Of course!" she exclaimed as she quickly hugged the surprised English woman and then ran off to attempt to toast her bread.

A few moments later her bread was toasted and HG had cleared a space for them at the table and Myka was trying to coax her into trying a bite.

"Come on… Look, I even made it into a sandwich so you don't even have to worry about getting chocolate on your face."

"But there's probably all kinds of artificial weirdness in there," she whined.

"Ooh, can the great HG Wells not deal with a little weird?" she laughed and offered it up again. "Please? For me?" she gave the author her best pleading face which made the older woman relent. She quickly leant forward and took a neat little bite out of the corner from the offered up sandwich. Myka's eyes widening in surprise that she had just eaten that out of her hand, HG's eyes widening at the taste. It was magnificent. She quickly stole the Nutella sandwich out of a shocked Myka's limp grasp and then took another, not quite so neat, bite.

"Hey! I said that you could try it, not that you could steal mine!" This then lead to a chase around the kitchen, Myka trying desperately to get her favourite food off a smirking Helena.

"You should know not to trust me by now," she teased and took another large bite.

"That's unfair! You know Kempo! I couldn't get that off of you even if I tried if you really didn't want me to."

"That's true. I could teach you?" the author offered.

"You'd do that?" she questioned, surprised and eager as she made another grab for the remaining half of the sandwich. Helena finally relinquished it, but it was cold by then, and Myka was pouting as she nibbled it, savouring the taste.

"Of course I would," she smiled softly. "With your Secret Service training and the fact that you're already quite fit it'll be easy enough."

"What do you mean 'quite fit'?" Myka narrowed her eyes. "I'm like a Thoroughbred horse."

"A horse with chocolate on her face, it would seem," HG smirked as the younger woman frantically wiped her face, managing to wipe the whole of her face but the little spot of chocolate at the corner of her mouth. The English woman laughed and licked her finger then wiped the brown smudge off of the younger woman's face, before popping the long digit into her mouth and sucking the sugary substance off, dark eyes never leaving Myka's. She couldn't help but notice the younger woman's reflex swallow and the way that green eyes couldn't seem to look away. The American cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to draw her own gaze away from the author's pink lips. Finally she managed to raise her eyes to Helena's as the digit was pulled from her mouth. She attempted to surreptitiously change the subject.

"It would be amazing to know Kempo! I could like kill people with my bare hands…"

"Can't you already?" HG interrupted a smirk on her face; she knew that Myka had changed the subject.

"Well, obviously, but I could learn even more ways! Plus, Kempo's very good for meditation and training the mind."

"Says Miss Textbook Agent. You don't need to train your mind, you've got a good hold on that," she smirked. "Sometimes you should just let your body do the talking," she winked and then stood. "So when do you want to start?"

"No time like the present." She breathed, her body betraying her.

"Well then get changed into something you don't mind sweating in and that won't flap," she disappeared, Myka trailing after her.

**~Bering and Wells~**

Learning Kempo turned out to be quite a good idea, as even though it had been putting her in even more situations where she was up close to Helena, she was also getting a tiny bit better at covering up her reactions. Well, she tried to tell herself that anyway. Helena's teasing looks and not-so-subtle flirtations had been driving her mad, and she could only hope that the older woman was at least going to ignore how blatantly her body reacted. Like that time when she'd managed to pull them both over and the author's thigh had somehow ended up between hers, the resulting moan had made HG smirk, and Myka could've sworn that she had deliberately applied more pressure as she stood up. Neither of them had done anything about the fact that they were quite so obviously attracted to each other so far, but Myka figured that something was going to happen pretty soon. Well, she hoped so anyway.

**~Being and Wells~**

Inventory. Undoubtedly the most boring thing about being a Warehouse agent by far, though Myka didn't mind the autonomy of the job as much as the English woman fidgeting over the other end of the isle did.

"Is it actually possible for you to stand still?" she questioned with a laugh.

"Of course!" the older woman replied indignantly. "It's just so borrriiinnngggg."

"Aw, whining about it isn't going to make it any more interesting, it just reminds me of Pete."

"I'm nothing like Pete," she pouted and grabbed something at random off the shelves.

"See, now you're even touching things you shouldn't, just like Pete."

"I'm not anywhere near as silly as Pete," she laughed. "Also, Darling, I can adequately defend myself," she put the item back and moved to join the younger woman, leaning against the shelves next to her.

"I know that, I just don't want you getting into trouble."

"Oh, it's fine, I won't," she said just as she managed to get her and Myka tangled up in some rope.

"Helena! This is exactly what I was talking about!" they stayed completely still to stop the rope from tightening.

"Well, isn't this fun?" she asked breezily, trying to pretend like she wasn't affected by being pressed up against her friend.

"My Farnsworth's in my back pocket, can you reach it?" she questioned Helena anxiously, wanting to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

"Erm, I might be able to," she shifted a little bit and the ropes didn't move. Taking this as a good sign, she slowly slipped her arms around the younger woman so that she could reach the afore mentioned pocket. The ropes seemed to realise there was a tiny bit of space between them and tightened, squeezing them together along their whole fronts without Helena's arms in the way. Both women gasped audibly. The inventor's hand crept down to the curly haired agent's behind, searching for the Farnsworth. Eventually she found it and flipped it open, calling Claudia first because she was also down in the Warehouse.

"HG? Why are you using Myka's Farnsworth? Is that the back of her head? What's going on?"

"Yes, we appear to have got ourselves into quite the situation in row K787, any chance you could come and save us?"

"I'd love to be your knight in shining plaid; I'll be there in a jiffy. I need to stop to get some neutralising solution and I'm over the other side of the Warehouse. It's not life threatening, is it?"

"I suppose not. I'll see you then," she flipped it closed and returned it to Myka's pocket.

"And now we wait, I suppose," the American sighed. They hung there in silence, both hyper-aware of the other pressed against them.

"Distract me, please?" the younger agent finally broke the quiet in an attempt to stop concentrating on the puffing of warm breath on her neck and the way that she could feel the older woman's chest rise and fall.

"Of course, Darling. Do you have any suggestions as to how I should do that?" Her hands were linked behind the younger woman's back, and she couldn't resist rubbing the fabric covered skin with her thumbs.

"I don't know, anything?"

"Hmm… But what is it that you need distracting from?" she smirked; HG knew that Myka was trapped.

"Oh, you know, the fact that we could get strangled to death, nothing beyond the usual," she tried to cover quickly, not really wanting to tell her that she needed distracting from the inventor's intoxicating presence.

"Somehow, I don't think that's it. I think it more has to do with the fact that we're pressed together."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the younger woman laughed nervously.

"Of course you don't, not that it's obvious or anything, it's not like I've been ignoring it for weeks. It's certainly not like I can feel your laboured breath on my neck, or the way that your heart's beating faster, your pupils are dilated or that your cheeks are flushed."

"I…" she trailed off as the flush deepened and she looked away.

"No, please don't look down, darling," she said gently. "I love the colour of your eyes; I love how expressive they are."

"That's the problem," she sighed as she looked up slowly. "You must almost always know what I'm thinking; even when I'm not sure I'm ready to let you know yet."

"I think you're ready now," HG smiled softly. "I wouldn't have said anything otherwise."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I'm not able to carry on waiting. I think we either have this conversation, or I just kiss you at some point when you least expect it."

"Well, who says that I was able to wait any longer either? It's been getting harder, recently. Even Kempo meditation hasn't been helping."

"That's why you wanted to do Kempo, isn't it?"

"A little bit," Myka said sheepishly. "Also, it meant that one day I might be able to take you in a fair fight and that would be a day that I could relish," she grinned.

"Who says that I'd fight fair," the older woman teased. "Maybe I would just like winning too much?"

"You wouldn't, your ego wouldn't let you. Your overly large head would get in the way," she sniggered.

"Oh, really? Well I'll have to show you, won't I? Winning is one of my favourite things."

"Well of course it is, I can't say I'm at all surprised," Myka laughed and then they fell silent again, just looking at each other. Neither of them was sure what to say, they weren't sure how the other one felt, how they felt, how anything was. HG couldn't resist shifting a little, just to remind the younger woman how close to each other they really are, which made the subject of her scrutiny gasp.

"You did that on purpose," she pouted and HG moved again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about dear; I'm merely trying to get slightly more comfortable."

"Sure," she breathed out, trying desperately hard to not moan. "Oh for God's sake," and with that she leant in and kissed the older woman with all the force of a headbutt. Eventually they broke apart.

"Would you stop that now?"

The inventor smirked at the flushed younger woman. "But dear Myka, I've only just started." She recaptured her lips and they stayed like that until Claudia wandered into the aisle not paying attention, until she got close enough to hear a particularly loud moan fall out of parted lips.

"Woah, woah, woah," she quickly closed her eyes. "Please stop that," Myka blushed bright red while Helena just laughed, amused by both Agent's high level of discomfort.

"Claudia you can open your eyes, we've stopped," she turned back to her fellow captive. "For now." The look she sent Myka could hardly be described as anything else but a quick way to make her knees turn to jelly, and she was just glad that the rope was holding her up.

"Really HG, I'm too young of this," the redhead huffed as she hauled up the barrel of neutraliser and sprayed it all over the pair, causing the rope to let go of them, leaving in an undignified pile. "You both rather suit purple goo. I'll see you later." With that Claudia ran off before they could do something like wipe the goo all over her.

"Looks like we need a shower now," HG smirked. "How about we save the environment and take one together?" She could have sworn that Myka flushed literally _everywhere._ She couldn't wait to find out how far that blush could spread.


End file.
